


Sampling

by writingramblr



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, drabble that grew out of hand, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Asgard, two brothers are faced with equally daunting prospects. One of them will become king, and one of them must win the heart of fair Lady Jane Foster.<br/>But will they play fair?<br/>Decidedly no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sampling

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this amazing gifset and the first line of my story is from the post.  
> http://timeladyspacepirateutteroutcast.tumblr.com/post/103862661740/
> 
> originally mainly for Star, I decided the rest of you lovely Lokane readers deserved it as an early Christmas present. From me to you, here it is.

_Jane looked to her left at the two princes conversing in the shadows of the throne room; one thought pressed heavily upon her mind. Which one would the All-Father choose to eventually be her husband?_

She’d looked over at precisely the same moment their conversation had halted, and they’d taken the time to meet her gaze. Golden locks and bright blue eyes caught her own at first, and then her gaze slide to the right, to the shorter slighter brother.

He was dark in every way his brother was light. Dark hair, gleaming like pitch in the sunlight, and dark eyes, that drew her in.

He was handsome and bewitching, where his brother was striking and somber.

She didn’t know who she would be betrothed to, but she was almost afraid she couldn’t decide for herself.

***

“She is to become the queen.”

Loki spoke and Thor sobered at once,

“She’s beautiful, but she looks frightened of you.”

Loki smirked,

“Of us both brother. But do not mistake curiosity for fear. Perhaps she wonders what we speak of.”

Thor’s frown confused his brother.

“Do you not like her?”

Loki was content to steal her away, to learn of her every whim and desire if he could, but only if Thor chose to let him.

“I do, but I can see how she watches you, and she looks far more interested in learning how that mind of yours works.”

Thor tapped the side of his temple, and Loki coughed out a laugh,

“Don’t tell me you doubt your own charms yet? We’ve not even been introduced.”

Thor nodded,

“I know. And now she’s turning to me again, she’s not smiling…do I look alright?”

Loki gave his brother a cursory glance,

“You look as handsome as ever brother. But perhaps she simply prefers brunettes.”

Thor grinned,

“Don’t be so sure.”

The maiden, whom they knew to be called Jane Foster was still watching them both closely, and when they were finally called forward by the all father, neither could tell who she was taking the most time dissecting with her eyes.

“My sons, Jane Foster has traveled far to stay with us. Please welcome her.”

Loki and Thor bowed deeply, and the answering curtsey they received was the essence of elegance.

Loki noted that her hands shook slightly as she took hold of her long skirts and in her movements revealed shimmering silver slippers covering her small feet.

Thor gazed expectantly at the all father who spoke again.

“She will be spending the week in our castle. In that time, I expect you will both become acquainted with her, so she may make her best decision.”

The brothers frowned, sharing a glance before looking to Jane herself, who smiled gently, and murmured her thanks to the all father.

It was to be left up to her?

The brothers had expected to hear one of the other’s names announced but instead the lady would be choosing?

Loki grinned and nudged Thor in the ribs, and he barely stifled a groan.

“That’s wonderful father. I look forward to spending time with Lady Jane.”

Thor beamed at her, and Loki didn’t miss the wink he was shot, nor did he fail to notice how Jane’s cheeks flushed at Thor’s attention.

When he wanted to be charming, he could be.

Loki knew he would simply have to wait until it was his time, and woo her as he knew he could.

Clearly it was some final test, before their coronation, and Loki wasn’t about to idly sit by and let Thor beat him. He loved his brother dearly, but if he could, he would find a way to show Jane he was the best choice.

***

Jane exhaled a sigh of relief, glad that her family’s wishes had made their way to the all father’s ears. She would not be simply handed to the eldest brother, she would be given a chance to decide between them, who she felt the deepest connection with.

At face value, she would have said the lighter one seemed more trusting and kingly, but behind the gleaming green eyes of the younger and darker brother, she was certain hidden depths lurked.

She noted the relationship they held, and the manner they shared indicated what sort of courtship that she faced. It would be a competition yes, but one of a friendly sort.

She hoped.

“Let us show you to where you will be staying Lady Jane.”

The dark one spoke, offering her his arm, and she smiled again, nerves no longer getting the better of her,

“Thank you my prince.”

His arm was strong and stiff beneath her hand, and she sensed his armor covered muscles that might not have been as obvious as his brothers.

“Loki please. And my brother is called Thor.”

Jane fought the urge to laugh. She knew that, but she’d been waiting to see what they’d want to be called.

“Loki then, thank you for showing me around.”  


He nodded, and gestured about as they passed gardens and courtyards, speaking of minor things like the weather and the state of the war in the other realms.

But when they halted in front of large golden double doors, he sighed, and dropped her hand. Jane frowned in confusion,

“My brother will be escorting you to dinner. So I shall see you then Lady Jane.”

“I don’t understand, you’re leaving me alone here? Do you not wish to stay and converse of more interesting subjects?”

Loki seemed to avoid her gaze,

“I’m afraid I do not. For if I was to be left alone with you, I would not think of anything but what you look like without that horrific garment on your head. That was most rude of me, forgive me.”

Jane burst out laughing.

“This? It’s just something my mother made me wear. She said it wasn’t polite to shed a headdress without the help of a lady’s maid. Hold on.”

Jane reached up, fumbling for a moment with the metal arch and fabric holding her hair, before finding the release, and sending curls of chocolate cascading over her shoulders and back.

“There. Is that more pleasing to you?”

She saw Loki’s throat move, and his breath hitched in his throat,

“Infinitely.”

His hand returned to her circle of personal space and moved to stroke one stray curl lingering on her shoulder.

He rubbed it between a finger and thumb,

“It’s beautiful. Like magic. I could almost see the stars in the strands.”

Jane felt her cheeks heat.

“Thank you.”

“I once turned a maiden’s golden hair black, with just a thought.”

Jane’s eyes widened, and her mind raced, clever words coming to mind even as the stories about the dark haired men of Asgard filled her thoughts, they were said to be mages.

“Are you planning on doing the reverse to me Loki?”

He was so close now, only a hands width away, and his green orbs burned into her brown ones,

“No. But I might steal a kiss. May I?”

Jane swallowed, and wondered if she was under some sort of spell, for this was going a bit beyond first meetings and a simple introduction, but she nodded.

In a heartbeat the dark prince was doing just that, capturing her lips beneath his, while his arms came about her waist in a tight but careful grip.

His hands shifted around as her arms tentatively wound around his neck, and one found its way into her loosened waves.

He pulled back, and she realized she’d begun to grow short of breath.

“Beautiful.”

He whispered it as he stood within her arms, gazing at her face like she was as bewitching as the night sky.

“Thank you.”

His hand lifted to stroke her cheek,

“Promise you won’t tell my brother of this? He will think it an unfair advantage.”

Jane let out a shaky sigh,

“Okay. But if he kisses me, I don’t think I’ll tell you either.”

Loki grinned, and his white teeth caught the fading sunlight,

“Fair enough. See you at dinner, Jane Foster.”

She was left standing alone in front of her room, still trying to catch her breath long after his footsteps faded away.

***

Thor wasn’t jealous that Loki had gotten the first chance to speak with Jane, for he would be dining beside her, and escorting her to and from dinner.

When he paused outside of her guest quarters, impatiently shifting from foot to foot, he wondered about what he should say. He wasn’t one for useless banter, as Loki was the one known to have a silver tongue, not him.

The door flew inwards, and Jane stepped into view, taking Thor’s breath away and ceasing all train of thought.

She wore a dress as dark as midnight, with splashes of silver like falling stars in a line over and down the bodice. She looked completely stunning.

“Good evening Lady Jane. May I walk you to dinner?”

He saw her cheeks turn pink, and his chest swelled with pride. He was already making an impression on her?

“Just Jane please. If I may call you Thor?”

He nodded at once, and thrust his arm towards her and she wrapped her hand, which appeared quite small, as indeed did she next to him.

He suddenly cursed himself for not picking a different pair of boots, and in the moment missed what she had said.

“I’m sorry?”

“I was just saying how handsome you looked.”

Thor felt himself blushing, and that never happened, unless he made a fool of himself in front of Loki or his mother, Frigga.

“Thank you Jane. May I say that you look more beautiful than ever before? Something about you is different.”

Jane reached up and fingered the loose waves that sat framing her face and covering her left breast above the silver design of her dress, and he realized with a start that was it. Her hair and indeed even her neck had been hidden by her elaborate headdress earlier in the afternoon. Without it, she now looked like almost an entirely different woman. She looked closer to an angel than a mere Asgardian.

“Thank you.”

The conversation sputtered to a halt and died in that moment, and silence reigned as they walked slowly to the dining hall.

Thor felt his free hand twitch as he tried to think of something to say, besides commenting on her beauty again. Women didn’t like that. They were only flowery words after all, even though they were designed to flatter, he was sure that Jane had probably heard every version of the phrase in her lifetime.

What would Loki have done? He found himself wondering. Jane probably didn’t want to hear about the latest victory in battle, or the current skirmishes ongoing on Vanahiem.

There were only a handful of hallways left now before they reached their destination, and the silence was crying out to be filled with words.

Jane stirred beside him and he looked down at her to see her smiling,

“You are very quiet Thor. Have I struck you dumb with my shocking neck?”

Thor barked out a laugh,

“No Jane…it is not that…simply the fact that my brother is more of the wordsmith than I…forgive me. Tell me something of yourself. What do you enjoy most in your spare time? Do you read, or sew, or garden?”

Jane smiled wider,

“No. I’m afraid I do something perfectly unforgiving.”

Thor cocked a blond brow at her,

“Oh? Do you hunt?”

Jane bit her lip, fighting the urge to laugh it seemed, and shook her head,

“Close…I practice archery. I hope someday to learn to use a sword. My father hoped for a boy you see, so when I asked, pleaded, and begged to learn something useful, he eventually gave in.”

Thor was impressed, and also slightly curious to see just how well she could handle herself in a sparring match. The thought of her and Lady Sif engaging in a match was very appealing.

Lady Sif had been one of his and Loki’s closest friends in childhood, and had gone on to become a great warrior, leading armies of her own and commanding many troops to follow her, some would say to the ends of the cosmos. Currently, she was engaged in battle on Vanahiem, and Thor knew he would be required to join her and her warriors soon, perhaps as soon as the marriage, or lack of, was settled in Asgard.

***

“That is something I never would have guessed you could be.”

Jane looked curiously at him,

“What?”

Thor smiled,

“Beautiful and deadly.”

Jane blushed again,

“Oh I don’t know about deadly…”

Thor dared to pat her hand with his free one, and he felt her jump slightly at the touch,

“I’m certain you can be. Now the one thing I wonder is, are you hungry?”

Jane nodded,

“Indeed.”

“Wonderful! We have arrived.”

He nodded forward and the doors a few feet ahead of them flew open, revealing the large and long dining hall where the rest of the family was seated and making conversation. He walked them inside and led Jane to her seat beside him. what he hadn’t realized was that Loki was sitting across from her while he was to her left.

He still hoped he would be able to garner her attention, if she desired to give it.

“Jane Foster. I trust you found everything in your suite to meet your expectations?”

Loki asked her with a smile and a glint in his eyes that suggested something, she didn’t know what, but that made her feel a bit nervous.

“We’re delighted to have you with us Lady Jane.”

Frigga, the kind and lovely queen and mother of Thor and Loki spoke up to Jane, seated on her right, and Jane nodded back,

“Thank you, your highness. I’m honored to be here, to even be considered for…well.”

Nervous laughter followed her words, from all but the king himself.

“Whatever choice you make, I know that it will be for the good of all the kingdom.” Frigga finished, before nodding to the table,

“Now please, dig in. I know you two are hungry.”

She studied her sons for a moment before turning back to her king, and taking up conversation, leaving Jane to find Thor waiting to pass her a dish laden with something that looked and smelled delicious.

***

On the walk back to her quarters, Jane was pleased to find that dinner had helped Thor and even her relax, and the conversation was flowing more freely.

By the time they reached her door, she wasn’t ready to say goodnight, but she knew the next few days would only provide more opportunity to become further acquainted with the brothers.

“Goodnight Jane Foster.”

Thor looked at her with his blue eyes wide, and she was almost certain he was about to lean in and kiss her cheek, maybe her lips? But he didn’t.

He stopped short, perhaps when he caught the widening of her eyes, mistaking it for apprehensive fear.

“Uh, goodnight Thor.”

She managed to mumble, and he smiled nervously before retreating down the hall, leaving her staring at her door and wishing she’d kept a better grip on herself.

“You talk to yourself?”

A smooth voice broke through the fog of her thoughts and emotions, and she turned to find Loki watching her from the shadows of a nearby pillar.

He seemed to have come from nowhere and despite the slight annoyance she felt at the intrusion, it was quickly replaced by an entirely different emotion.

Her heartbeat began to flutter in her chest, and she was certain her cheeks were flushing.

“Loki! It’s not polite to spy.”

“Forgive me Jane. I merely wanted a chance to tell you goodnight as well, and I see my brother didn’t take advantage of you at all.”

Jane felt her hackles rise,

“Should he have?”

Loki shrugged, and moved further into the light, revealing a wicked smile overtaking his handsome face,

“I would have gladly kissed you if I had been in his place, but I get the sense perhaps it would not have been welcome?”

Jane gulped, and moved to step backwards, but Loki had her cornered against her door, and his hands were suddenly at her sides, truly trapping her.

“Uh, don’t you think this is a bit unfair?”

Loki’s breath wasn’t hot on her face, it was almost cooling, and smelt of mint.

“All’s fair when it comes to love and war, don’t you think?”

His lips were now a centimeter from her own, and she had no intention of stopping him, indeed, her hands were suddenly fisting themselves in his dark green tunic, drawing him ever closer.

What was it about him that was so intoxicating?

***

It took no magic, no enchantment to draw her to him. Jane Foster wanted him, he could smell it, sense it, and nearly taste it in the air.

Loki had only shadowed her and his brother for the last few yards of traveling, wincing occasionally at his brother’s attempt in conversation and the amount of breath he spent talking about unimportant things was really disheartening. He was supposed to be wooing his possible future queen, but his mind seemed to turn to the battlefronts of Vanaheim’s latest skirmish much too easily.

When he mentioned Lady Sif for the third time, Loki knew it was his responsibility to intervene and test the waters, to see how Jane truly felt.

She was yielding to him perfectly, not to swiftly and not too simply.

Her touch was insistent and yearning, and as he finally took her mouth with his own, he felt her sigh in contentment against him.

His lips and tongue and teeth ravaged her, plundering every sound of pleasure and any possible doubt from her.

When they finally broke apart, they were both hungering for breath.

Jane’s chest heaved beautifully with the movement, and Loki suddenly wished he could rend the dress she wore, stunning or not, to see if her blush spread all the way down her neck and past the mounds of her breasts.

“Jane…”

She hummed a question, and he chuckled softly,

“You are magnificent. You drive me insane with desire. Tell me you feel the same?”

He saw her lick her lips, and seem to be trying to regain her wits before she formed a reply,

“Loki…I don’t know what it is, but I don’t seem to care about talking when I’m with you, but somehow I trust you won’t start speaking of the glory of war if I ask what it is you enjoy about being a prince.”

Loki smirked,

“That’s a promise.”

Jane’s hands tightened on his tunic, and he let his own grip drop to her waist, pulling her closer and letting her get a sense of how much he wanted her.

“Perhaps it could be our second, ah, date now?”

Loki cocked a dark brow at her cleverness, and he nodded towards her room,

“Lead the way, my lady.”

***

Jane wasn’t sure what she was really doing, for she knew she still had time to make the actual decision, but the thought of letting Loki join her, spend the night with her, maybe even persuade her with his silver tongue how much he could possibly love her was slowly beginning to rule out her more rational thoughts.

She moved inside her room, and the soft glow of light from Asgard’s twin moons spilled across the contents, including her bed, which was truthfully far too big for just one person to sleep in.

Perhaps it wasn’t a coincidence?

Loki’s hands were on her own, and he tugged her backwards slightly, letting her fall against his chest.

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

Jane nodded, and squeezed one hand on his,

“Yes. Show me how you would treat your queen.”

“With pleasure.”

He bent down to drape kisses over her skin, leading from her neck up to her ear, and then around, slowly turning her, all the while his free hand expertly undid the clasp of her dress, leaving her standing in the middle of a puddle of blue silk in a heartbeat.

“Oh…”

She only had time to say, before his lips were upon her own again, robbing her of her thoughts. His kisses were like tasting the stars themselves.

She wanted to help, wanted to slowly uncover inch by inch of his pale skin for herself, but he took the privilege from her, for with a snap of his fingers, he was naked in front of her eyes.

Jane pulled away from his mouth, and pouted up at him, despite the sparkle of mischief in his green eyes, she knew he understood.

“Next time _min dronning_.” 

Her brows furrowed briefly in confusion, before her hands began to explore his form.

In the moonlight he seemed to glow from within, and she wondered if he ever spent much time out in the sunlight, before her thoughts turned to the more appreciative.

Her eyes drank in the toned muscles of his arms, chest and legs, before skipping back up to take in the evidence of his arousal.

She gulped, and she could see his chest shaking with suppressed laughter.

“What?”

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

His hand was suddenly between her legs, feeling for her clit, and she gasped aloud, unconsciously moving against his clever fingers as they found her drenched.

“Loki…I uh…”

His dark brows pinched,

“Am I your first?”

Jane bit her lip, before nodding.

“I never thought something like this would happen, before the wedding…to be truthful.”

Loki stroked the back of her hand with his thumb,

“It’s perfectly normal. In Asgard, most men are not virgins before their wedding. In your case, you shall have the pleasure of sampling both your potential kings. Will that please you?”

***

Loki had no doubt that after that night there would be _no need_ for further ‘sampling,’ but he wasn’t about to sound too overconfident.

Jane blushed, and only looked more angelic in the soft silver light.

“Yes.”

Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“Do you know what’s going to happen?”

Jane shivered,

“Of course. I’m not completely innocent.”

Loki stroked her cheek with the hand that hadn’t touched her center,

“Wonderful. Follow me.”

He led her over to her bed, and then scooped her into his arms, collapsing back upon the silks and satins with her in tow.

The giggles that burst forth from her helped her relax, slightly, and then he resumed his seduction.

Gentle touches and caresses here and there, and it wasn’t long before he had her gasping his name.

He wanted to ensure she was ready before he took things any further.

He had no intention of trying to sway Jane by informing her of how many lovers Thor and he had been through in the last few months, in nervous preparation for wooing their potential bride, and in particular, he had no desire to make her jealous. But the fact that he’d honed his craft, and was throwing out all the stops to win her heart and mind couldn’t hurt.

His silver tongue was used for more than just peace treaties and war negotiations.

“Jane…may I?”

She knew what he was asking, judging by the flush in her cheeks, or perhaps it was simply the residual afterglow from her first climax.

Either way, she nodded, and he moved into position, parting her legs further with steady hands, and lining himself up with her entrance.

When he felt her hands wrap around his neck, as her ankles nudged at his upper thighs, he smirked. She was beginning to grow impatient, and that pleased him.

She wanted him, and she wanted him now.

The first thrust inside of her wet heat nearly had him gasping for breath. To him, she felt like a smoldering fire, consuming him and driving him too close to the edge.

He stilled inside of her, attempting to gain control back over himself, and he heard her whine in impatience.

In revenge, he kissed her, and mimicked what he was going to do to her by flicking his tongue at her lips and stealing her moan of desperation away.

He finally began to move again, and every time he pushed further inside, just before he knew he was past her barrier, he felt her inner walls fluttering around him.

She was perfectly ready.

One last thrust, and he filled her to the hilt.

They both sighed at the feel, and Jane’s legs seemed to tighten around him.

“Love, if I can’t move, it won’t end well.”

He quipped, and she gave a shaky laugh in reply,

“Okay. Sorry.”

He reached between their joined bodies and blindly sought out her clit, his thumb flicking over just the right spot to make her shiver, and she relaxed only slightly, letting him begin to set a punishing rhythm.

Each jolt of their hips wrought new sounds from her, and Loki was almost panting from the effort of holding back. He wanted to see her shatter again, he wanted to feel her come undone in his arms.

With a perfect push and a final stroke to the hard nub that made her gasp, she was lost.

He hoped she could see the stars in her eyes, for it wasn’t long after that he followed her into the abyss.

“Jane…Jane…”

He couldn’t think, couldn’t dream, couldn’t see anything but her. He bent down and kissed the valley between her neck and collarbone and worried the skin slightly with his teeth. Enough to leave a mark that could easily be hidden.

He withdrew from her, and moved to lie beside her, only pausing to stroke his hands across her face, and send her into a deep sleep.

The sound of her quiet even breathing helped him relax slightly.

For her, the night would have all been a wondrous dream.

For him, it would be the promise of what could be, and a certain advantage he held over his brother. He knew it was horribly unfair of him to do it. But he didn’t care.

He wanted her, he needed her, and Thor didn’t deserve her.

His fingers caressed her temples, and stole the true memories of the past hours from her mind, planting soft suggestions and simple wishes in their place.

Another wave of his hand cleaned her body, and dressed him back to his former splendor.

With a final kiss to her forehead, he retreated from her room, and walked slowly to his own quarters. He smiled to himself as he saw that Thor’s lamps were still lit. Probably planning the best way to teach Jane how to hunt. That was his idea of a perfect queen.

One who could hold their own in a sparring match with the raven haired warrior Sif. Loki shook his head.

His fool of a brother wouldn’t have long to waste ignoring the facts.

Jane wasn’t destined to rule at the golden prince’s side.

She would be his match, his mate, and his foil.

Jane Foster, wife of Loki.

It had a nice ring to it.

***

**END**


End file.
